A conventional positioning device for positioning a wall suspension rack to a vertical wall is shown in FIG. 5, and a complete illustration will follow in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional positioning device.